


DR. Vantas's Premium dose of vitamin D

by Ohg33



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humanstuck, Karkat's P.O.V, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohg33/pseuds/Ohg33
Summary: You know how it started, you two were just casually relaxing; watching another amazing romantic comedy in bed. Dave said it was boring but you digress, he doesn't have real taste anyway. You felt him slide his hand along your thigh, fingering along your ripped faded jeans before squeezing your knee. When you tore your eyes away from the screen at the gesture you were met with burning reds; you lost yourself in them





	DR. Vantas's Premium dose of vitamin D

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really self indulgent and kind of short. I just wanted to write some fluffy smut to appease myself.  
Feel free to let me know if you want me to write more, I tend to keep my ideas to my rare roleplays so this would be a good outlet.

You know how it started, you two were just casually relaxing; watching another amazing romantic comedy in bed. Dave said it was boring but you digress, he doesn't have real taste anyway. You felt him slide his hand along your thigh, fingering along your ripped faded jeans before squeezing your knee. When you tore your eyes away from the screen at the gesture you were met with burning reds; you lost yourself in them. Next thing you knew you were locking lips and exploring a familiar mouth with your tongue while your hands slid down his sides and then under his shirt, pushing up to reveal smooth pale skin. It was in contrast to your darker tone which sometimes Dave would refer to as caramel, he'd call you his caramel apple and you'd yell at him for it but never with spite.

It was always getting harder and harder to truly get angry at the blonde for anything really, you noted, and as you pulled away and moved lower to roll your tongue around his sensitive nipple and he groaned your name you realized why. You couldn't ever appreciate the way anyone reacts to you like Dave does, whether that was during sex or not, he was one of a kind and you figured if you ever broke up you'd be another sad sorry sap trying to get him back. Your hands moved lower, trailing down his chest to his abdomen and then over the happy trail that led to the bulging in his pants. You didn't waste time in undoing the button and then shimmying them down off his thighs. You moved lower with your mouth expedition, kissing down his stomach in the wake of the trail of sensation your hands left and then mouthing at the half hard erection through his boxers. He keened and you felt a pang in your chest accompanied by a flutter in your stomach.

You glanced up and met his eyes and heard him murmur a soft “fuck” before you were pulling his boxers down and in a practiced motion take him into your mouth to the base. You've given him blow-jobs countless times before and you won't say you have some sort of oral kink but you could get off just as happily blowing Dave than fucking him. You could hear him let out a deep groan and whimper as you hollow your cheeks and pulled upwards. You minded your teeth and swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock before going back down and letting the heaviness of it slide against your tongue and down your throat over and over. You only pulled back once he was letting out babbling noises and gripping your hair like he was close but then you were on his mouth again, kissing him as he went to work with unbuttoning and pushing your boxers and jeans down.

Your kisses were sloppy and wet and you groaned a couple times into his mouth as he stroked you and he whimpered a few times into yours with need. Then you had him on his back comfortably moments later while you pressed a lubed finger into his ass. He tensed, it wasn't his first rodeo but it was always uncomfortable at first. You worked your finger in and out of him until that tension melted away into soft sighs and small moans and you could push past the first knuckle with ease. Then you were pushing a second finger in and the process repeated. You took your time despite how eager you truly were and by the time you were rolling a condom over your cock and applying generous amounts of lube to yourself he was writhing and begging.

You happily supplied him with a dose of Dr Vantas's premium D, as he called it in his desperate babbles, and both of you sighed in content. He was warm and wet, the way he squeezed you made you shudder. You were kissing him once more before you pulled back and pushed his legs forward to get a better angle; and then you gave an experimental thrust. His eyes fluttered closed and you continued to thrust your hips, the bed rocking slightly underneath you both. His sighs and sharp inhales transitioned into soft moans and you watched as he buried his head further into the pillows, as he gripped your wrists where he could, and twisted and writhed underneath you. You couldn't help thinking about how perfect he was and you murmured praise as you brought his leg up and kissed his knee before pushing it back once again and thrusting harder into him. The way he called your name and begged for you not to stop drove you forward, pounding into his ass with just as much need and desperation.

You know he's close by the way his whines gets louder and so your hands are on him in seconds and you're jerking him hastily. It takes a few more thrusts and but then he's gone. You watch as his body arches and the way his stomach sucks in as he takes gasping breaths, releasing strings of semen along his abdomen in bliss. You purr, pressing your lips to his and fucking him through his orgasm before you're pulling out. Once he's calmed down he's reaching for your cock, pulling the condom off and jerking you off. You groan against his lips and thrust feverishly into his hand before you come with a shuddering breath, shooting your load against his stomach before collapsing onto him. You hear him grunt then laugh and your only response is a grunt of your own, too tired to ask him what's so funny. You figure the mess you both made will have to wait for either of you to get grossed out by it. It always ends up being him first as he gently kisses your forehead then pushes you off to go get a towel.

By the time he's back you're watching the movie again and he crawls over to you, wiping you off and cuddling up against you. He makes a content noise and you figure he falls asleep against you because the next thing you know he's breathing slowly in your arms.


End file.
